As a method for testing whether or not a program executed on a distributed processing system operates normally, a method has been known, in which data is input to a program executed on each processing device, and data obtained as a result of processing is compared with expected data which is generated separately and is expected as correct data.
For example, JP 9-62626 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a distributed processing system in which two programs, which are new one and old one and perform the same processing, are executed on a distributed processing system, and data obtained as a result of the processing by the new program is compared with data obtained as a result of the processing by the old program so as to test whether or not the new program operates normally.    Patent Document 1: JP 9-62626 A
In order to test whether or not a program executed on a distributed processing system operates normally as described above, it has been necessary to separately generate expected data for the number of units of input data to be input to the program. Accordingly, in an environment where expected data corresponding to input data cannot be generated promptly due to a shortage of resources or the like, there is often a case where expected data is waited for, causing a problem that a longer time is required for the testing.